Votez pour moi !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Naruto a une nouvelle idée, une idée brillante ! Et ses amis sont prêts à le soutenir et l'encourager... à une condition ! UA


**Titre** : Votez pour moi !

 **Auteur** : LiliCatAll

 **Fandom** : Naruto.

 **Pairing :** No pairing

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre** : Humour. UA

 **Résumé** : Naruto a une nouvelle idée, une idée brillante ! Et ses amis sont prêts à le soutenir et l'encourager... à une condition ! UA

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Ministère

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **Votez pour moi !**

\- C'est décidé ! Je serai président de la république !

L'exclamation de Naruto fit hurler de rire ses camarades réunis autour de lui durant le déjeuner dans la cafétéria du lycée.

\- Quoi ! s'insurgea le blond. J'ai plein d'idées ! Quand je serai président...

\- On sera dans la merde, soupira Sasuke en découpant son steak haché.

Naruto plissa les yeux et, pointant une fourchette où pendait des frites bien grasses vers son meilleur ami, décréta :

\- Tu seras mon premier ministre ! Comme ça, tu t'occuperas de la merde pendant que je me baladerai dans le monde entier au frais de la princesse.

Sasuke manqua s'étouffer avec sa viande et protesta :

\- M'embarque pas dans tes conneries !

Mais Naruto ne l'écouta nullement, et se tournant vers son voisin de droite déclara :

\- Toi Shika, tu seras le ministre de l'intérieur. Kiba le ministre de l'environnement, de la chasse, de la pêche et des animaux.

\- Ok, ria Kiba. Mais tu as conscience que j'y connais quedal dans tout ça ? A part les chiens je veux dire...

\- Pas besoin de connaître de quoi tu parles quand tu es ministre, assura Naruto. Regarde, le ministre de l'éducation. Hier il était au ministère de la santé et demain il sera garde des sceaux. On s'en fou de savoir si tu t'y connais ou pas.

Kiba approuva et Naruto poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- Sakura, tu seras la ministre de la jeunesse et des sports. Ino, celle de la culture, Hinata ministre de l'éducation nationale et toi Tenten..

\- Moi, je veux être garde des sceaux, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Vendu ! s'enthousiasma Naruto. Chôji, ministre de la bouffe ! Shino celui des insectes !

\- Ça n'existe pas ces ministères, protesta platement Shino.  
\- Et alors, contra Naruto. Je serai président, donc je ferai ce que je veux ! Et j'inventerai des ministères si j'ai envie ! Tiens pour toi Lee j'inventerai le ministère de la jeunesse flamboyante !

\- Tu as dit que ce serai moi le ministre de la jeunesse, protesta Sakura pendant que Lee s'extasiait sur son futur rôle au sein du gouvernement Narutien.

\- Oui, ben juste la ministre des sports, comme ça tu auras à t'occuper de tous pleins de beaux sportifs hyper bien gaulés, plaida Naruto.

\- Oh oui ! D'accord ! Tous pleins de beaux mecs... rien que pour moi... J'adore l'idée !

\- Néji, tu seras le ministre des asociaux qui n'aiment pas parler, décida Naruto.

Devant le regard noir de son ami, il précisa :

\- Je peux pas mettre Sasuke à ce ministère il est déjà premier ministre... Sai, ministre des bonnes manières et des relations humaines ! Gaara, ministre des châteaux de sables, et..

\- Je m'exile à l'autre bout du monde dés ma majorité pour être sûr que tu me donneras aucun rôle dans ton gouvernement à deux balles, rétorqua Gaara d'un ton placide.

\- Je viens avec toi, soupira Sasuke.

\- Ah non, si tu viens, ce crétin va nous courir après, protesta Gaara. Alors désolé, Sasuke mais pour le bien l'humanité, tu dois rester avec lui pour que nous on puisse se barrer tranquilles.

\- Sympa la solidarité, grogna Sasuke.

\- Non mais oh ! intervint Naruto. Je ferai un super président ! Et puis y'aura Sasu...

\- C'est bien la seule chose qui me rassure, soupira Shikamaru. Sasuke va t'empêcher de faire des conneries.

\- Hé ! Je suis pas sa babysitter, râla Sasuke.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le brun qui eut une grimace devant tant de regards entendus.

\- Oh, et je ferai un ministère... commença Naruto.

\- Pour ta connerie, l'interrompit Sasuke. Commence par réussir ton bac avant de t'imaginer président.

\- Il faut le bac pour être président ? s'étonna Naruto.

\- Le bac et un paquet d'années d'études oui, confirma Shikamaru.

\- Attends, s'inquiéta Naruto. Tu veux dire que notre président là, il a fait des études ? Il a fait quoi comme études ? Comment s'en mettre plein les poches en plumant les honnêtes gens ? Comment faire profiter tous vos potes de votre bonne fortune ? Ou comment se mettre tout le monde à dos en en faisant le moins possible ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

\- Oui il a fait des études pour apprendre à gérer un pays...

\- Et il avait pas l'option comment se faire apprécier du peuple dans ses études ? Non, parce que là c'est raté... Je suis sûr que je peux mieux faire, assura Naruto.

Shikamaru ricana et expliqua :

\- Théoriquement il n'y a pas besoin de diplômes particuliers pour être présidents. Il faut avoir vingt-huit ans, cinq cent signatures d'élus divers et variés pour pouvoir se présenter. Après, c'est les électeurs qui décident.

\- Je peux tenter ma chance alors ?

\- Tu peux, approuva Shikamaru.

\- Vous voterez pour moi hein ? S'enquit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

\- Seulement si tu promets que tu prendras Sasuke comme premier ministre !

La réponse unanime fit bouder Naruto qui grommela qu'il était un incompris et qu'un jour il leur prouverait à tous qu'il ferait un bien meilleur président que le président actuel.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Oui c'est court, mais voilà... J'espère qu'au moins je vous aurait fait sourire.

Et vous, vous inventeriez quoi comme ministère si vous étiez président ?  
Lili


End file.
